Ace's World meets MSSKZ's World
by Ace11
Summary: A collaberation by Ace and MatrixSailorStarKnightZ. SF and Manga/Anime crossover. Disclaimer: We only own Twitch, Fate, Nike, ourselves, and Jeff.
1. Meet Ace and Ender

Twitch: Is it ready?

Ender: What do you think?

Twitch: God damn it Ender, I don't know what the hell they did to you in school, but this isn't any god damn bugger fight!

Ender: It won't be any different. They all think the same.

Trinity: Just because you can't face them...

Ender: What the hell are you talking about, you dirty basterds? I kicked the hell outta them, and you're just picking me up and using me like I was a tool. And I don't like that. They did that in Battle school.

Trinity: To us, you are shit. You better not screw this up.

Ender: I haven't hacked any mainframe so easily since I hacked the Barbie net when I was three.

Twitch: Don't get too damn cocky.

Ender: Why do you say "damn" so much? Is it a comfort to know you have the worst language  that I have ever had the pleasure to hear?

Trinity: Shut the fuck up Ender! We say "damn" so much for the same reason you say "ass" and "basterd" so don't bother us about it anymore. Just work please. We need you. The whole damn world needs you, and you're complaining that we say "damn" too much. Well let's get one "damn" thing straight. You work for us, or we throw you to the sentenals. Now hurry up!

Ender: I'm ready, now shut it. Look, there's the entrance to the hall. Just go through that door and to the left. It's a white door, you can't miss it.

Neo: har har. All of the damn doors are white smartass!

Ender: There goes the "damns" again!

Ace: Ender, quit the smart mouth and tell us how to get into the actual mainframe.

Ender: Wow a whole sentence without the word "damn." Try two next time.

Ace: ENDER!

Ender: Fine, fine, fine! Ok so, once you're in the room, press the book on the shelf entitled _The Majestical Moose_ and make sure you press it in and not pull it. If you press it in the right way, the wall will melt away and you will find yourself in a room looks at Neo you'll recognize it. _Dumbass__.___

Neo: ok the one with the TV's?. _Retard.___

Ender: no...the other one...rolls eyes

Neo: SORRY! I know a lot of rooms ok?

Ace: GET ON WITH IT!!! whacks them both

Ender: glares Fine then! Like I said you'll recognize the room from it's code. Then you...

Ace: Grab the remote thinger run and get the hell out of there!

Ender: ok well if you knew what I was going to say why did you make ME say it?

Ace: -.-''

Ender: yeah so what she said.

Neo: to Ace short and to the point...thank god you're here

Ace: blushes

Ender: raises eyebrow _weirdness._

Ace: wait ok so if you press the lil button on the top, you'll be umm...

Ender: smiles evilly go on

Ace: transported to a far away place...where you will get thrown into a tornado and spun around so fast that your insides come out and you explode!

Twitch, Neo, Apoc, and Trinity: 0.o;;

Ender: stifles laugh what's wrong? can't you do it?

Apoc: you bet your ass!

Ace: whoope, now that we know what's going on...can we get to it already?

Ender: you're not going are you?

Ace: duh i'm going...do you think i'd stay here and waste my time with you?

Ender: puppy frown

Ace: 0.o;; sometimes you scare me. But if you really want me to stay here...

Apoc, Twitch, Neo, and Trinity: NO!!!

Ace: I guess that settles it...but only four people can go...Neo...you're staying with Ender!

Ender: there is no god damn way i'm staying with THAT!

Ace: then you can come and Apoc can stay behind

Neo: Can't Trinity?

Trinity: yeah, who died and made you queen

Ace: ok...if you want to explode...

Everyone (save Ace and Ender): 0.o;; ok ok you're queen...all hail Ace!

Ace: that's more like it! Fine. Trinity you stay behind and Twitch, Apoc, and Ender come with me.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

end scene


	2. Meet MSSKZ and Fate

MSSKZ: Poor, poor Ace................ Wait! What am I saying! Ace is coming!! Yaye!! ^_____________^

Fate: So the swirling vortex of doom, eh?

MSSKZ: Yup.

Fate: You've come up with weirder stuff.

MSSKZ: Shut up, my wonderful alter ego.

Fate: So who designed it?

MSSKZ: V and AS.

Fate: A 'Swirling vortex of doom' sounds like the creation of a dark lord and a dark prince.

MSSKZ: Neo and Trinity aren't coming!

Fate: Isn't one Neo enough?

MSSKZ: .............................No.

Fate: Let's call the Insane Asylum and get SM and Neo committed again!

MSSKZ: That backfired on them. Remember?

Fate: Oh yeah.... They were trying to get you committed, and got themselves committed.

MSSKZ: I'm going to go find Trunks.

Fate: Why?

MSSKZ: Cuz. I like him. He is cute. So is the Nightcrawler of _X-Men: Evolution._

Fate: You art weird.

MSSKZ: You mean I art veird.

Fate: Whatever.

Closet

SG: Why are we in the closet again?

ASo: Because.

Trunks: I'm hiding from MSSKZ and Fate.

SG: .................................Then why are we here?

Trunks: I'd get lonely.

ASo: Okay!! ^_^

SG: And you drug me in here why?

Trunks: Ummm.... I dunno........

SG: _

Back In Front of the Universal Surveillance System

MSSKZ: Riveted to the TV's

Fate: .................................................Who's Ender?

MSSKZ: I dunno. You see where Trunks is yet?

Fate: Yeah. He's in the closet again with ASo and SG.

MSSKZ: He has hid in there for the past few times, besides he's not in there now.

Fate: That's because Washu drug him, ASo, and SG out a while ago and took them to her lab.

MSSKZ: I'll go rescue them!................... goes off............comes back Oh, and could you greet Ace? I wouldn't want her to be greeted by, um, well...............SM or someone else who is like her.

Fate (not paying attention): Okay.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

To be continued...


	3. Fly like an eagle into a wall

Ace: flies through the air  
Neo: looking at monitor Hey! That's my trick!  
Ace: WEEEEEE!!!  
Ender: I wish she would come down...  
Ace: turns into an eagle WEEEEEEEE  
Neo: 0.o;;  
Ace: **__I wanna fly like an eagle...into a wall _  
_**Twitch: -.-;; You are so weird!  
Ace: I heard that!  
Ender: Ok, so that room thingy should be right about...hmm that's strange...  
Everyone (including Neo and Trinity who are looking at the screen): WHAT?!?!?!  
Ender: The door should be right her— OOF!!!  
Ace: FOUND THE DOOR!!!  
Apoc: -.-;;  
Twitch: -.-;;  
Ace: pulls out cool pink fuzzy phone ring ring  
Neo: Phone worker.  
Ace: Operator.  
Neo: Why do you carry that around?  
Ace: What? Squishy?  
Apoc: You know...I think I remember when you named that phone...  
FLASH BACK  
Ace: holding phone to her chest I shall call him squishy. And he shall be mine!  
END FLASH BACK  
Apoc: Yes...I remember...  
Ace: ...This is MY story not yours so GO AWAY!!!  
Apoc: Fine...goes away  
HUGE EXPLOSION  
Ace: Well there goes Apoc...Bye bye!  
author's note I needed to get rid of Apoc because...well I thought it would add more drama...but it's not because I hate him or anything...  
Ender: Sure...  
Ace: SHUT IT!  
Ender: touchy touchy  
Ace: Yes, well anyway now Apoc is gone...so on with the story!!!/author's note  
Ender: Oh my god we found the door...what do we do now?  
Ace: -.-;; Try turning the little knob  
Twitch: It's called a door knob...  
Ace: Now open it up...  
Twitch: And walk through...  
Ender: Wait...What if something will kill me if I walk through it?  
Ace: Well then we won't try it again.  
Ender: but I'll be dead!  
Twitch: better you then us  
Ender: XO  
Neo: watching from the monitor JUST OPEN IT!!!  
Ender opens the door looks down and finds the clicker thingy. He waves it in the air and shouts that he has it and then he accidentally presses it. Violent winds sweep out of the door and suck him into it. Ender grabs Ace's hand, and she in turn grabs Twitch. Ender tries to shout sorry, but he can't be heard over the howling winds. Ace kicks him in the crotch, and he doubles over as the winds pull them into a galaxy far far away  
Neo: looking through the monitor Shit  



	4. The Closet of Doom

Nike: Remember Alt Univers 45?  
  
MSSKZ: Yeah?  
  
Nike: I'm redoing it.  
  
MSSKZ: But they are the heroes/morons/dark lords/heroines/sidekicks/everyone else who isn't one of the former categories reincarnated into others.... besides the evil dudes..... and Neo was a weapons dealer like Fred-  
  
Nike: Fred... heh heh heh A/N the one from Outlaw Star..... that liked Gene *snort*  
  
MSSKZ: And Serena was like Mihoshi, cept smart and she was always trying to arrest Neo.  
  
Nike: I know. I'll just get rid of that part.  
  
MSSKZ: What about the names? I was originally writing it saying Han was Han!  
  
Nike: Oh shit.... I'm gonna have ta come up with new names! T_T  
  
MSSKZ: And what about Luke's last name? Krswelkay? Come on! Someone's gonna figure it out!  
  
Nike: Wwahtabout Himura?  
  
Fate: And do what? Make him a jedi/ invincible samurai? HA!  
  
Nike: Shuddup! T_T  
  
MSSKZ: Why are you here? ?_? Weren't you supposed to greet Ace?  
  
Fate (nonchalantly): Oops. She's already here.  
  
MSSKZ: What?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Nike (frantic): I gotta hide Anakin and Vegeta!  
  
MSSKZ: Don't worry. She doesn't like them. ..... Well, at least Vegeta. She doesn't know who he is.  
  
Nike: *gasp*  
  
Fate: *mock gasp*  
  
Nike: Hey!  
  
MSSKZ: Must find Ace.  
  
Nike: Prepare to go to ludicrous speed! Fasten all seat belts! Secure all entrances and exits! Secure all animals in the zoo! Shut all the shops in the mall-  
  
Fate: Give me that!  
MSSKZ: Ludicrous speed now!........ Go!  
  
MSSKZ speeds off to find Ace, Nike speeds off to find Anakin and Vegeta Nike Note: paranoid, aren't I?, and Fate calmly walks back to the surveillance room.  
  
Closet  
  
Ace: ...And so that's how we got here.  
  
Trunks: Okay.  
  
Anakin Solo: So you guys are from an alternate dimension?  
  
Twitch: I guess...  
  
Sailor Galaxia: So you have no clue who we are?  
  
Ender: ...no  
  
Trunks: OK then. First of all, don't say anything like that to anyone that has an evil aura.  
  
Ender: We can't sense auras.  
  
Sailor Galaxia: Look! Moron boy! Practically anyone here can kill you!  
  
Ender: Ri-i-ight....  
  
Ace: And exactly are we? We were supposed to be ripped to shreds in the tornado!  
  
Trunks: ......... Tornado?  
  
Ender: Yeah! Were you even listening? Or are you thick?  
  
Trunks: _X  
  
Sailor Galaxia: Oh, now you've got him pissed off!  
  
Anakin Solo: Good job, ass hole! restrains Trunks  
  
Ender: I could take you any day!  
  
Nike opens closet  
  
Nike: How'd you guys get out of Washu's lab? !! Never mind... Trunks, have you seen your father or Anakin?  
  
Trunks: No.  
  
Nike: OH! Dammit! I still haven't found them! Thanks! Later! she leaves and shuts the door  
  
Ace: Anakin?.....!!!! Ender! No talking back to any of these people at all!!  
  
Ender: Why?  
  
Ace: I have---  
  
Anakin Solo: A bad feeling about this?  
  
Ace: Yeah! Hey how'd you do that?  
  
SG (Sailor Galaxia): I have a confession to make. The remote was actually part of a project we did a while ago. We set them up somewhere---  
  
ASo (Anakin Solo): You mean Washu set them up some where.  
  
SG: Yeah... and you got the one that had the tornado thing programed into it.  
  
TB (Trunks): They miss aimed. Thank god neither one of them can program! The other remotes sent you to either the Eternally Happy World, which has the most annoying things in the universe in it (all of them happy stuff), or to a random world. Only one of the remotes was entitled Swirling Vortex of Doom. You guys would have been sent back after about 5 minutes on every thing else, but this was an infinite remote. Look at it this way---  
  
Ender: WE'RE STUCK HERE FOREVER?! WITH GOD KNOWS WHO? SCREW THIS!!  
  
ASo: Shut up! Trunks was about to say that you now have a connection between the worlds that we're from and that your from.  
  
Ace: grabs Ender and holds her hand over his mouth So we can-oof-travel- ENDER! Stop wiggling!-back and-OUCH! don't bite my hand!-forth?...  
  
SG: Yes.  
  
Twitch: Who are you?  
  
Ace: I think I might be able to answer that. You are Sailor Galaxia, you're Trunks, but Anakin Solo just said that. Otherwise I wouldn't have known who you were.  
  
SG: Well you got all of that right.  
  
Ender: bites Ace so hard she lets go Which means?  
  
Ace: winces I don't know.  
  
Ender: What?!  
  
ASo: God, don't have a spaz attack! Look you can even contact whoever you left behind---  
  
Ace: Neo and Trinity...  
  
ASo: with the remo--- WHAT?!  
  
TB: Neo?  
  
Ace: Yeah...Probably a bad idea to leave him behind all alone with Trinity...god knows what they're doing right now!  
  
SG: Is he sane?  
  
Ace: Why wouldn't he be?  
  
TB: No reason...  
  
Ace: Why do you ask?  
  
SG: Because the Neo we now is slightly off his rocker---  
  
Sailor Moon (SM, from far away): COMPLETELY OFF!  
  
ASo: Is not all that smart---  
  
SM: A COMPLETE BONEHEAD!!  
  
TB: And likes to kill off all of the evil people in the universe in record time with Sailor Moon.  
  
Ace: I knew it! Do you guys know a girl about my age named ---  
  
Han Solo (HS): AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! HELP!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!  
  
Ace: We should go help him!  
  
SG: No leave him alone. You points to Ender might piss off the Dark Lords! so we can't let any of you out!  
  
ASo: Not yet anyway...  
  
Ace: It's settled! You guys must know my one of best friends!  
  
TB: I bet you mean MatrixSailorStarKnightZ.  
  
Ace: Hmm....Let's see... The Matrix, Sailor Moon, Star.... what could Star mean?..... Of course! Star Wars, .......Knight? That makes no sense... Star Wars as already represented....  
  
Fate: It stands for Dragon Knights. That's one of her favorite mangas. disappears  
  
Ace: O-kay... and the Z....... I bet that's DBZ! ...............It is her! _I must be off my rocker to know all that!_  
  
Vegeta (from outside the door): Come out, Solo.  
  
Ender: I bet he's talking to you!  
  
ASo: He isn't. He's talking to my dad.  
  
TB: disappears  
  
Ender: What the hell?  
  
TB (outside): What sparked you chasing him this time?  
  
Anakin Skywalker (outside): Solo?   
  
TB (outside): Yeah.  
  
Vegeta (outside): Why do you want to know, brat?  
  
TB (outside): I was just wondering.  
  
AS (Anakin Sky.,outside): He was being annoying.  
  
TB (outside): Right.... disappears back into the closet  
  
Ender: How? .... Who? Damn it HOW do they do that...  
  
Ace: One of life's greater mysteries  
  
SG: As we said before, Dark Lords. There are two reasons they aren't in hell right now.  
  
ASo: Even though they both killed billions of people.  
  
TB: The reasons are that---  
  
Ace: I know that one of them did the self sacrifice thing, and so the other probably did too. I don't know the other reason.  
  
TB: the other reason is that my father, when he died the second time---  
  
ASo: Don't ask. It's a very long story.  
  
TB: Decided to kill everyone he hated from when he was evil. Satan then expelled him from hell, to prevent him from wiping everyone there from the face of the universe.  
  
SG: Satan revised that law of existence recently, so the dead can die thousands of times now and they both have to go there 10 days every year.  
  
Ender: What a load of shit!  
  
Ace: Shut up! Ender, if you don't stop that so help me I will kick the crap outta you  
  
Neo: opens door Sorry, wrong room....  
  
Ace: ?_ ?  
  
Ender: Hey!  
  
SG: Oh, shit...  
  
Neo: What? Who are you?  
  
Ender: You don't know me?  
  
Neo: Should I?  
  
Ender: Yeah! We were talking to each other a minute ago!  
  
Twitch: More like an hour, now...  
  
Neo: I don't like you. Hope you never see me again. Good bye! he leaves  
  
Ender: What is up with him?  
  
SG: whacks him on the head  
  
Kyoji Kashu: Kansas went bye bye a long time ago, approximately an hour.  
  
SG: How did you know?  
  
Kyoji: Setsuna felt a disturbance in the time-space continuum. We were watching a movie.  
  
TB: I thought...  
  
Kyoji: Just because Rae got pissed off at you because you asked her out doesn't mean that all of the Sailor Scouts don't like guys.  
  
Ace: What?  
  
SG: Trunks asked Rae out, and Rae yelled at him whenever she saw him for about a week.  
  
Ace: Hahahaha! lol I'd never do that!  
  
Ender: ¬¬;; yeah...sure  
  
Ace: What? Don't look at me like that!  
  
Kyoji: Let's go find MSSKZ, we don't want Ender to run into any Dark Lords.  
  
SG: Or Serena.  
  
Neo (in distance): A.K.A. THE SUPREME MORON!!  
  
SG: Exactly! ^_^  
  
Ender: Who are the Dark Lords?  
  
ASo: The Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader, and---  
  
TB: The Saiyan Prince, Vegeta.  
  
SG: But make a note to yourself, Ender, what ever you do, do NOT, and I mean DO NOT call them by their titles, don't call Vader Vader, but Anakin, or something....  
  
Kyoji: How about   
  
SG: That works. And call Vegeta Vegeta.  
  
TB: But try to stay away from them at all costs!  
  
Ender: Listen, I don't call anyone   
  
SG: Ever seen Star Wars?  
  
Ender: Yeah! No duh!  
  
ASo: Vader really is VADER!!  
  
Ender: Oh...  
  
Ace: That's.....interesting...  
  
TB: Smith saying Hello, Mr. Anderson makes the Neo from this reality faint.  
  
Ace: hehe Agent Smith is here? Sweet! He's so cool...I want his autograph...  
  
SG: Well, we better go find MSSKZ.  
  
Fate: Before you run into anyone else?  
  
ASo: Yeah!  
  
TB: Great!  
  
Fate: Look! All I'm supposed to do is escort you to find MSSKZ!  
  
Ace: O.K. Lead the way.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
To be continued...  
  



	5. Who?

Fate: Step this way please. Take notice that the exits are located at the front and back of the vehicle. make sure you fasten your seatbelts and have your tray tables in the upright and locked position.  
  
SG: O_o ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
TB: You're acting weirder than Neo and Sailor moon on a horrible day!  
  
ASo: I have to agree...  
  
Ace: So this is a good day?  
  
Kiyogi: Unfortunatly...  
  
Neo runs bye screaming Just gotta get out...just gotta get right outta here  
  
Ace: And i thought he was cute -.-;;  
  
Mara: He does this periodically. Neo really likes the song Bohemian Rhapsody  
  
gong sounds  
  
Ace: Must be time for dinner???  
  
TB: No, that's just the song ending....  
  
Ace: hey, Ender's been pretty quiet...WHERE IS HE???  
  
Twitch: ...I don't know...you have to hold that boy's hand so he doesn't get lost!!  
  
Camera flashes over to Ender  
  
Ender: -.-;; make her stop  
  
Serena: I KNOW THE SONG THAT GET'S ON EVERBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERVES---  
  
Selene: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serena: NO!!! I want to terrorize the guest!  
  
Ender: ...it's working  
  
Camera flashes back to the others  
  
Ace: Hey there he is...no...that's just a peanut...coulda been mistaken for his brain...hmm...  
  
ASo: Washu tends to not perform experiments on normal people...  
  
Ace: Well then we're in trouble...  
  
TB: What do you mean?  
  
Ace: because if anyone is not normal it's Ender...  
  
SG: What's so weird about him?? We know many rejects, and dunces!  
  
Ace: Yeah but have any of them kill a million bizillion creatures without even knowing it?  
  
Kiyogi: Well, define without knowing it, we probably know **someone**...  
  
Ace: well as in...he thought he was playing some screwed up game and really he was commanding an army and he wiped out an entire species.  
  
SG: We know people who have wiped out entire species, races, and solar systems! .....But they knew what they were doing....  
  
Ace: he didn't realize it...and it caused him major mental stress...  
  
Twitch: emphisize on the major...  
  
Ace: We like to think of him as not totally sane right now...  
  
TB: What's Ender's special power?  
  
Ace: He is insanely smart and he is a hacker. He used to be a part of a major military organization in space. he really kicked some ass up there...he even killed a couple kids when he was just training.  
  
Serena (holding Ender by his collar): Not another hacker!! .....................This yours?  
  
Ace: Ah! Yes! Thank you! I told you not to go wandering off, young man!  
  
Ender: I'm not a kid!!  
  
Serena: You sane?  
  
Twitch: Yes!  
  
Serena: Yes?  
  
Twitch: Oh! You **him**?  
  
Ender: Shut up!  
  
Fate: Should we get going?  
  
Nike: Even though this is highly entertaining, Fate, shouldn't you be tying to find   
  
Ace: I am Ace!  
  
Nike: That's nice. I'm Nike, nice to meet you.  
  
Serena: She's not all that sane....  
  
Twitch: Like you, Ender!  
  
Ender: evil glare  
  
Ace: Leave him alone...  
  
Twitch: I't not my fault the baby needs a nap.  
  
Ace: ok shut it and lets go...Ender...don't make me put a leash on you  
  
Ender: Oh don't worry...I've definatly learned my lesson.  
  
Anakin: Have you, now?  
  
Ender: gives a frantic look towards Serenaum...yeah  
  
Vegeta: What the f***'s wrong with that moron?  
  
Anakin: I don't know. Maybe he's like Tsukino, or Anderson..... possibly even Kakarrot....  
  
Ace: Who?  
  
Anakin: Who?  
  
Vegeta: Who?  
  
Serena: Who?  
  
ASo: Who?  
  
SG: Who?  
  
Fate: Who?  
  
Nike: Who?  
  
Kiyogi: Who?  
  
Gohan: I refuse to take part in this conversation.  
  
Twitch: Huh?  
  
Ender: What?  
  
MSSKZ: Urk?  
  
Ace: .............  
  
MSSKZ: Hey! Ace! How ya doin?  
  
Ace: Is this what goes on in your head?  
  
MSSKZ: ^_^ Yup!  
  
Ace: O_o I know this is kinda crazy, but my neo's better than yours!  
  
MSSKZ: Yeah, I agree, there's something wrong with mine... Must be faulty... Let's have our's fight!!  
  
Ace: Okay, but how?  
  
MSSKZ: Remote control!!  
  
Ace: But we have this one!  
  
MSSKZ: Get him to find the other one!  
  
Ace: I'll try....  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To be continued...


	6. My, my, what a rude answering machine

beep beep..... beep beep..... beep beep.....   
  
Answering Machine Recording:  
  
Neo: Hello this is the---  
Ender: I want to do the message!!  
Neo: Tough shit.  
Ender: What's with the cussing?!  
Neo: There doesn't have to be theory to the madness!!  
Ender: does too!  
The Voice of Reason (a.k.a. Ace): this is the Nebecunezzar. We are not here right now.  
The Other Voice of Reason: (a.k.a. Trinity): Please leave a message after the censor.  
Bleep!!  
  
Ace: NEO!!!!!! ANSWER THE PHONE!!!  
  
Silence.  
  
Ace: Come On!!!!!  
  
More silence.  
  
MSSKZ: I don't think he's gonna answer.  
  
Ace: O.K. I need you to rescue us from the -----  
  
MSSKZ (whispering): Evil dudes that run the Swirling Vortex of Doom.  
  
Ace: O_o .............tornado thing. You need to go find the remote room again and try all of the remotes.  
  
MSSKZ (whispering): don't forget to tell him to not overreact when the people in hell try to kill him.  
  
Ace: And don't flip if you get transported to hell. Just hide from everyone.  
  
MSSKZ: And hope to god that no one asks you about your friends.  
  
Ace: Why should he do that?  
  
MSSKZ: Just don't say anything except that you're from an alternate universe!!  
  
Ace: _O  
  
MSSKZ: Seriously! They might try to kill you! And do you want Sauron, ............. scratches head ........!! Freya, the Artox, and ummm.....  
  
Ace: Look! Just listen. She's probably right. You do not want any of those people trying to kill you.  
  
Ender (in background, getting beaten at a video game by Rini, Pan, Jeff, Bra, and Ben): NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I'm getting the crap beaten out of me!!!  
  
MSSKZ: Covers the phone receiver  
  
Vegeta: Does that mean that your version of Neo won't come now?  
  
Ace: Not necessarily....  
  
Anakin: Can I borrow the phone?  
  
Ace: ............What for?  
  
Anakin: I want to talk to Neo.  
  
MSSKZ: Kay!! ^_^ hands Anakin the phone  
  
Anakin: Hello. If you come, a friend of mine and I will give you information on Ender to make fun of him for the rest of eternity.  
  
Ace: that's not gonna work!  
  
Ace's Neo (AN): picks phone up Really? At what cost?  
  
Anakin: Just that you come here.  
  
AN: To the tornado thing?  
  
Vegeta (in background): It was the Swirling Vortex of Doom!!  
  
AN: Ri-i-ght.  
  
Ace: grabs phone away from Anakin So get here this instant!!  
  
AN: Yes, sir. he hangs up  
  
Ace: ..................  
  
MSSKZ: what?  
  
Ace: I can't help feeling like I'm forgetting something......  
  
Twitch: What?  
  
Ace: I'm not sure....  
  
MSSKZ: Everyone's memories fog up after a while...  
  
Washu: i know!!  
  
MSSKZ, Ace: What?  
  
Washu: Let me introduce my new research assistants, InuYasha and Ranma.  
  
InuYasha: ....................  
  
Ranma: hi!  
  
Washu: Well here's the deal. there's something wrong with the space-time continuum.  
  
MSSKZ: Is it serious?  
  
Washu: No not really...  
  
InuYasha: In other words, Rath's still in aluminum foil and duct tape, and Vash the Stampede appeared randomly. Am I missing anything?  
  
Ranma: Yeah. The rest of the Dragon Knights showed up, the Gundam crew showed up, and there was something else......  
  
InuYasha: The others from Toonami showed up.  
  
MSSKZ: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-----  
  
Ace: Why's that bad?  
  
MSSKZ: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO----------  
  
Washu: Because she thinks that includes He Man, Cyborg 009, Transformers, .hack//sign ......well, she doesn't mind that......, Johnny Quest, Reboot....  
  
MSSKZ: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-------  
  
Washu: And Justice League. They didn't.  
  
InuYahsa: She's still not shutting up.  
  
MSSKZ: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOi'mthinkingaboutthepowerpuffgirlsOOOOOOO----  
  
Washu: ????????  
  
Ace: Am I the only one who caught that?  
  
Luke: No. It's just that no one's paying attention.  
  
Ace: Oh.  
  
Serena: Calm down!! the Power Puff Girls aren't here!!  
  
Everyone except those wo don't know who the Powerpuff Girls are (*cough* Ender *cough*): THANK GOD!!  
  
There is blaring silence.  
  
Selene: turns radio on to destroy the silence  
  
Radio: playing Paint It Black by the Rolling Stones  
  
Selene: good. there is noise.  
  
Rath runs by still wrapped in aluminum foil and duct tape, chasing Bierrez. the other Dragon Knights are following Rath, Rune trying to stop him, Thatz asking when it's time to eat, Cesia encouraging Rath.  
  
Ace: O_o  
  
MSSKZ: ^_^ Rath's so cute...  
  
InuYasha: Current Obsessions of MSSKZ: Rath, Vash, InuYasha, Loki, Trunks, Vegeta, Luke, Gohan, Kiyogi, Hiei, Kenshin  
  
Ranma: You just refered to yourself in third person.  
  
InuYasha: I know.  
  
Ace: MSSKZ, you're messed up.  
  
MSSKZ: Yeah. Hey, look! It's Mina!!  
  
Mina: what's with you?  
  
MSSKZ: Not much.  
  
Trunks: hiding under a chair  
  
Mina: O_o.......... Trunks, why are you hiding under a chair?  
  
Trunks: ^_^;;;;;;; No reason...  
  
Mina: whatever. walks away  
  
Ace: What was that?  
  
MSSKZ: Trunks is afraid of rabid fan girls. And Mina'a a fan girl as well as Sailor Venus. He's also trying to hook up with Raye.  
  
Ace: _O  
  
Relena: Rain! I challenge you to a duel!  
  
Rain: fine! I get Domon!!  
  
Relena: I get Heero!  
  
MSSKZ: Ooooooh. Gundam fight...  
  
Rain: ............Chi-- no.............. sai-- no................ ge---- no......... a--- no............  
  
Trinity: You can borrow the guy I know.  
  
Rain: Really?  
  
Trinity: Yeah, but he doesn't pilot Gundams.  
  
Jeff: Or anything else.  
  
Neo: I only had my driver's licence revoked once!  
  
Rain: No thanks.  
  
Duo: where do you get food around here?  
  
Serena: I'll show you where the kitchen is. they go away  
  
Ace: O_o Your world's really messed up.  
  
MSSKZ: And I'm proud of it.  
  
Hiei: Why am I here?  
  
Anakin: Who knows.  
  
Hiei: Don't I know you?  
  
Anakin: -_-;;;;;;;;;; No. I don't believe we have. walks away  
  
Yusuke: Who was that?  
  
Hiei: I don't know. He sort of reminded me of this one guy I used to know when I was still evil. He was always with this friend of his, and they used to make fun of some Dark Lords.... Voldermort and Nadil..... but never got killed.  
  
MSSKZ: Voldermort deserves to rot in hell!!!!  
  
Ace: O_o;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Yusuke: And the importance of this is?  
  
Botan: When you do that, the person has the right to kill you if they are of a higher rank than you.  
  
Kuwabara: How do you know that?  
  
Botan: I looked up how evil operates this one time in the Spirit World Encyclopedia.  
  
Yusuke +Kuwabara: O_o  
  
Botan: What? I was bored!  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara fall over anime style.  
  
far across the room  
  
Vegeta: Oh, dammit. Why the hell did Hiei have to be here?  
  
Anakin: I don't know, but he almost recognized me.  
  
Vegeta: Why don't we just tell him who we really are?  
  
Anakin: Then he won't trust us anymore.  
  
Vegeta: _ Did he ever trust us?  
  
Anakin: I don't know.  
  
Vegeta: Why didn't we tell him in the first place?  
  
Anakin: Cuz we wanted someone to talk to that wouldn't grovel and was far enough down to have the same opinion as us?  
  
Vegeta: Oh, right.  
  
Anakin: ........................ Don't you hate that Ender kid?  
  
Vegeta: Yeah. He's more annoying than Neo.  
  
Twitch: You got that right.  
  
Anakin: We were talking about the Neo from theis reality.  
  
Twitch: Yeah, I meant him.  
  
Vegeta: He afraid of anything?  
  
Back Across the Room  
  
bring bring bring bring bring  
  
Answering Machine Message:  
  
Trinity: I'm not here rightnow, please leave a message after the bleep.  
Neo: Oh, *bleep*  
  
Ace: Trinity, could you please get Neo to come save us as soon as possible? Thank You. I'l see you later.  
  
MSSKZ: Trinity wasn't there.  
  
Neo: Easy come easy go - will you let me go Bismillah! No - we will not let you go - let him go Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go Bismillah! We will not let you go - let me go Will not let you go - let me go (never) Never let you go - let me go Never let me go - ooo No, no, no, no, no, no, no   
  
Ace: O_o  
  
MSSKZ: I know he has problems......  
  
Fate: Oh, look. Ace's Neo is trying to get here now.  
  
Ace's Trinity: Neo! I told you it was this way!!! Why didn't we just ask for directions?  
  
Ace's Neo: No! It was left!


	7. Trigun, Bitch Slapping, and Blood Spray

Hey!!! We're still working on how they got here, so this might not make much sense........ Not that it ever did..........  
  
Oh! I forgot!!!! We only own ourselves (Ace, MSSKZ, Nike, Fate *last three are MSSKZ*), Jeff, Twitch, and Captain Slushie.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fate: And how is everyone else doing?  
  
Legato: I'm fine, and what about you, Vash the Stampede?  
  
Vash: O_o.  
**  
**Ace: GAHHH GET AWAY FROM ME!!!  
  
Ender: ...must hide *hides under Ace's cloak*  
  
Legato: But you're so fun to annoy, isn't that right, Vash the Stampede?  
  
Vash: *Scoots away*  
  
Ace: gesh...I hate clingy people GET LOST *tosses Ender over to Vegeta*  
  
Vegeta, Anakin: ^________^  
  
Ace: *laughs as Musho walks by carrying Trunks even though he's forgotten why he's after him*  
  
Legato, Anakin, Vegeta: *beat the s*** out of Ender*  
  
Trunks: *has given up*  
  
Ace: *watches and laughs*  
  
Wolfwood: *pretends to not know anyone*  
  
Ender: Why does this always have to happen to me?  
  
Neo: *runs into wall*  
  
Ace: because we hate you  
  
Serena: It's my job to state the obvious!!!!!  
  
Other Neo: *screams "I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me" and runs into a wall*  
  
MSSKZ: Which Neo is my Neo, I wonder.....  
  
Ace: and it's my job to stay oblivious  
  
Ace: I've lost track...they're both cute though...  
  
Vegeta: I thought that was Kakarrot's job.  
  
MSSKZ: Damn. That really stinks.....  
  
Ace: no his job is to not quit his day job  
  
Goku: I have a job?  
  
Ender: *screams like a girl as he gets thrown across the room*  
  
Legato: *smiles his smile and stares at his hand*  
  
Ace: Wow...I never new we had TWO stupid people who scream like girls  
  
Luke: -_-  
  
Ace (imitating Legato): isn't that right...Vash the Stampede  
  
Vash: *snorts* SCARY!!!  
  
Legato: why are you acting like me?  
  
Vegeta, Anakin: *scoot away from Vash. Far far away*  
  
Legato: Well, I know know that I'm not the weirdest one here... Isn't that right, Vash the Stampede????  
  
Ender: Hey...I don't scream like a girl... *looks at Legato Anakin and Vegeta and screams...like a girl*  
  
Luke: Why are you even bothering denying it?  
  
Ace: yes...why are SOME people denying it? *looks at Luke*  
  
Luke: I'm gonna shut up now  
  
Ace: that might be a good idea...  
  
Legato: Did I miss something, Vash the Stampede?  
  
Ace *once again imitating Legato*: isn't that right Vash the Stampede?  
  
Legato: She's never going to stop is she, Vash the Stampede?  
  
Ace *still imitating Legato*: I'm a girlie boy... isn't that right, Vash the Stampede?  
  
Legato: *looks pissed*  
  
Ace: *laughs*  
  
Ender: *screams l;like a girl, yet again*  
  
Ace: WHAT is it this time? Vash the Stampede *snickers*  
  
Anakin: So you do have emotions...  
  
Legato: O_OXXXXXXX  
  
Kenshin: If I were you, Ace, I would shut up, that I would....  
  
Selene: Where's the gore? Where's the blood spray?  
  
Ace: I'm sorry Kenshin... but... talk I must  
  
Kenshin: *goes into Battosai mode*  
  
Ace: *sits quietly knowing that no one can kill her because she is a supreme celestial being XP*  
  
Legato: *is still pissed, and is now throwing Ender across the room.... through Serena and Neo fighting, and through Vegeta and Goku fighting*  
  
Ender: *is now full of holes*  
  
Legato: *regains his cool*  
  
Anakin: *is wondering what took so long*  
  
Ace: *walks up to Legato and pinches his cheeks* aww is the poor baby all better now? Or does he have to ask Vash the Stampede?  
  
Legato: *enigmatic smile* Well, if you want to live, you will let go of me, or I will ask Master to put you on his hit list and that would be a bad thing..... Isn't that right, Vash the Stampede?  
  
Ender: *watches Ace and hides under Rei's dress, only to get bitch slapped and thrown across the room*  
  
Trunks: *tries to escape from Mushu and Capt.. Slushie to beat the s*** out of Ender for looking up Rei's dress*  
  
Ace: *hugs Legato* I feel sorry for you...how hard is it to shove your head so far up your master's ass?  
  
All but Legato and Ace: O_o  
  
Vash: *snort* SCARY!!!!  
  
Serena: IT BURNS~!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ender: Xx;;  
  
Neo: The last time you said that, Serena, I was--- O_O  
  
Serena: *remembers* ,AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!  
  
Ender: AHHHH IT BURNS ME MORE!!!!  
  
Serena: AT LEAST YOU DIDN't SEE NEO IN HIS UNDERWEAR!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ender: *imagines* AHHHHHHH IT BURNS  
  
Anakin: I remember that.....  
  
Vegeta: Didn't Rabid fan girls attack him and steal his socks?  
  
Ace: *wonders what Legato will do to her*  
  
Legato: What will I do to you for what? *reads a little bit back in the chat transcripts* .......I'd run now, if I were you.... Isn't that right, Vash the Stampede?  
  
Hiei: * walks in* .........er............ I think I'm in the wrong place..... *tries to leave, but Mushu corners him***  
**  
Ace: *laughs at Legato* run? that's all... you think I should run?  
  
Legato: XX-_\\ Unless you want me to kill you.....  
  
Ace: hahaha you can't kill me!  
  
Legato: Why not?  
  
Vegeta: What? Are you some sort of deity?  
  
Anakin: *laughs*  
  
Ace: because... um i'm an angel... yeah. that's it ¬¬;;  
  
Anakin: *gets bored and decides to go play cards*  
  
Legato: I will cause you eternal pain and suffering then since I'm dead, so you can't kill me.... Isn't that right Vash the Stampede?  
  
Ace: well see the difference between us is that I can go to heaven... and you can only go to HELL  
  
Selene: *is doing her nails and playing cards with anakin*  
  
Anakin: Don't be so sure about that...  
  
Selene, Anakin: *are losing*  
  
Vegeta: Yeah. It's more of a punishment for us to go to heaven since HE's there.  
  
Goku: *runs into wall*  
  
Mara: *is bored of cards* I quit. I'm losing too much money...  
  
Ace: *laughs at Legato's empty threats* you said you'd kill me... but I find pain and suffering a joy... go ahead and try  
  
Legato: *is having problems coming up with a way to annoy her*  
  
Vegeta: *is watching*  
  
Anakin: *quits playing crds and joins Vegeta*  
  
Selene: *follows suit, but also brings popcorn*  
  
Neo: You know what would really be hell?  
  
Legato: *tries to ignore Neo*  
  
Neo: Spending a millennium with Sailor Moon.  
  
Selene: *cringes*  
  
Legato: Right.  
  
Selene: Well, that's the one reason I'm glad she's immortal...  
  
Ace: *watches Legato thinking of a way to annoy her* psst... read my mind you dumbass  
  
Legato: *has Ender staple himself to Ace*  
  
Selene: 3.5  
  
Legato: *enigmatic smile*  
  
Selene: Poor kid...  
  
Vegeta: Not.  
  
Ace: *Closes her eyes really tight and there comes a splintering sound as her wings burst from her back in a shower of blood* *pulls all the staples off herself*  
  
Selene: OOOOoooooooooooo  
  
Ace: WHEE blood and gore!  
  
Selene: Blood spray......  
  
Ace: that was fun let's do it again!  
  
Selene: COOL!!!!  
  
Ace: looks like everyone in the front row got splattered in blood... oops sorry!  
  
Anakin: *has Ender staple himself to Ace's arm and back*  
  
Vash: *faints*  
  
Vegeta: *used Goku as shield*  
  
Anakin: *removes staples from Ace's arm*  
  
Ace: OUCH! don't touch me there *laughs*  
  
Legato: Oh, well... At least i caused SOMEONE pain.... Isn't that right..... VASH THE STAMPEDE????  
  
Ace: aww now it's my turn!  
  
Anakin: O_O *thinks he is going to be stapled to Ender*  
  
Vegeta: *throws Goku as far away from him as he can*  
  
Selene: Great minds think alike, but idiots seldom differ.................... ^_^ Blood spray!!!  
  
Ace: *forces Legato to kneel on one knee in front of Ender and forces him to ask Ender to marry him. Then forces Ender to say yes*  
  
Ace: you'll make a lovely bride Legato!  
  
Anakin: This is worse than soap operas..  
  
Ace: *puts a veil on his head* aww how cute  
  
Legato: *blows a gasket*  
  
Ace: *then uses spontaneous combustion*  
  
Vegeta: *makes a mental note to keep a ysalamir with him all times to keep anyone psychic from forcing him to do that*  
  
Fate: *keeps Legato from spontaneously combusting*  
  
Ace: poo  
  
Nike: *hugs Legato*  
  
Legato: *is sacred stiff*  
  
Ace: *light bulb* runs over and kisses Legato (forcing herself not to gag)*  
  
Selene: Oooooooooh... Interesting development...  
  
Ender: (back from the dead) 0o;;  
  
Legato: ^_^  
  
Anakin: He's only afraid of Nike, Ace..  
  
Ace: damn... *barfs*  
  
Legato: *is now following Ace around everywhere*  
  
Ace: 0o;;  
  
Vash: *is awake* *snort* SCARY!! *passes out again*  
  
Wolfwood: *is contemplating suicide, but realizes that he'd only come back to where he is* DAMMIT!!!!!  
  
Legato: *enigmatic smile* What's wrong, Nicholas D. Wolfwood?  
  
Ace: at least he didn't say Vash the Stampede  
  
Wolfwood: *tries to strangle Legato, Vash tells him to not kill Legato, Wolfwood throws a rock at Vash, Vash passes out, and Legato passes out*  
**  
**Selene: Oh, no fair!!!! NO FAIR!!!! JUST WHEN IT WAS GETTING INTERESTING!!!!!  
  
Ace: *watches Wolfwood and cheers when Legato passes out* now to make my get away  
  
Nike: *kisses Legato*  
  
Legato: *wakes up immediately* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *hides behind Ace*  
  
Ace: damn... and i thought i got rid of him...  
  
Ender: NOO! that's my hiding place!  
  
Wolfwood: *smoking* Well, damn..  
  
Hiei: *is yelling for help, since Mushu has him captive as well as Trunks*  
  
  
Mushu: *has remembered why he was trying to catch Trunks, and thinks Hiei's in on it too*  
  
Ace: 0o;; *hides behind Legato*  
  
Mushu: SO you're in on it too???  
  
Ace: *pushes Legato further in front of her*  
  
Legato: No. Who gave you that idea? If I'm her boyfriend, then my best friends are Nicholas D. Wolfwood and Vash the Stampede.  
  
Wolfwood: *gags on cigarette*  
  
Ace: thank god you want to kill Vash  
  
Vash: That's a horrifying idea.  
  
Mushu: SO YOU'RE CHEATING ON MY BROTHER WITH HIM TOO???????  
  
Wolfwood: Hey, dimwit dragon!! I hate Legato, Legato killed me! Therefore, he's not her boyfriend!!  
  
Vash: I'm against killing.  
  
Ace: Legato... my-eep *faints*  
  
Vegeta: *looks at Vash weird*  
  
Mushu: SO YOU TOO????  
  
Wolfwood: O_O  
  
Millie: What's going on?  
  
Wolfwood: Er... Uh, I have a girlfriend, see!  
  
Ace: from the ground *points* look! your brother just asked someone out! Go see him!  
  
Mushu: Wow! He got over you easily!  
  
Capt.. S: Wow I did?  
  
Hiei: *is very close to incinerating the two stupid dragons*  
  
Ace: yes you did! *points over to a rock* look there she is!  
  
Neo: Hmmm.... What was Yukina's number again???  
  
Vash: That's a rock.  
  
Captain Slushie: WOW! She's hotter than you! *rushes to go see and runs splat into it* man! she kisses really good too!  
  
Ace: -.-;; i'm not THAT ugly am I?  
  
Hiei: NEO!!! I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU TELL HER THAT I'M HER BROTHER I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!  
  
Yukina: *walks in just as he said that*  
  
Hiei: Oh, s***.  
  
Ace: thank god that's over  
  
Yukina: Huh? *takes headphones off*  
  
Ace: *pushes Legato in front of her again* it's not over yet is it?  
  
Merrill: This seems familiar....  
  
Legato: Probably not.... what do you think, Vash the Stampede?  
  
Ace: hide me!  
  
Hiei: *Shoots fire at Neo when Yukina is turned away*  
  
Vash: *fire passes a centimeter away from him* *snort* SCARY!!!!!!  
  
Anakin: Poor Knives.....  
  
Vegeta: And I thought being related to that moron (Han) is bad...  
  
Ace: well... actually I'd say poor Vash... Knives isn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box nor the sharpest tool in the shed! Hey...I wonder what happened to Kenshin...  
  
Kenshin: *under pile of rubble* I'm still here, that I am....  
  
Ender: WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!?!?!?!  
  
Rei: ......  
  
Trunks: _XXXXX  
  
Mushu: YOU! *runs after Trunks*  
  
Trunks: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Hiei: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Wolfwood: Thank god he forgot about me......  
  
Legato: Yes, I must agree, Nicholas D. Wolfwood. I am glad that it has forgotten about me as well.  
  
Ace: phew thanks Legato... you make a very good hiding spot  
  
Legato: Wha---  
  
Vash: *snort* SCARY!!!!! *is being chased by Mushu as well*  
  
Ace: meep! hide me! *hides behind Legato again*  
  
Capt.. S.: *sees Yukina, the romantic music plays*  
  
Hiei: *flames of Hell are burning all around him*  
  
Ace: 0o;; i truly empathize  
  
Hiei: Get your hands off m--- her.  
  
Slushie: predy 0_0  
  
Hiei: Stay away from her you--- you--- I'm at a loss for words here.  
  
Ace: stupid idiot?  
  
Legato: Idiotic fool of a hentai dragon?  
  
Ace: or that...  
  
Hiei: Exactly.  
  
Yukina: Why---  
  
Hiei: Er....  
  
Yukina: Do you know my brother??  
  
Hiei: Uh....  
  
Ace: phew thank god... finally he chose someone that isn't as ugly as me... I must be careful though *hides behind Legato again*  
  
Legato: *forces Ace to bitch slap Slushie*   
  
Ace: gahh! *snort* SCARY!!  
  
Vash: geez i'm glad I never have to do that! ......... *snort* SCARY!!!!!!  
  
Wolfwood: Does anyone have any popcorn?  
  
Ace: this is like some freakish soap opera  
  
Selene: *has huge bag of popcorn, is sharing it with Anakin and Vegeta*  
  
Ender: *hides behind Ace*  
  
Legato: *creepy smile* *forces Ender to bitch slap Slushie too, and say "I can't believe that you're cheating on me!!!!!"*  
  
Ace: grr...*walks over and bitch slaps Legato and when she leaves there is a red hand mark*  
  
Vegeta: HA-HA!!! *remembers Bulma slapping him, and shuts up*  
  
Ender: *Laughs at Legato as he is forced by Ace to bitch slap him*self over and over again  
  
Anakin: *laughing uncontrollably*  
  
Padme: *bitch slaps Anakin*  
  
Ace: can we all stop laughing now?  
  
Legato: *laugh maniacally*  
  
Ace: *bitch slaps Legato... again*  
  
Legato: *has Padme bitch slap anakin again*  
  
Ace: STOP!!!  
  
Legato: Why?  
  
Vegeta: Yeah, why?  
  
Selene: I want gore!!! I want blood spray!!!!!!  
  
Ender: *pats Ace on the back*  
  
Ace: *Shudders when he touches the sore scabs where her wings came out of* ....here Selene *blows Ender up*  
  
Legato: *enigmatic smile*  
  
Selene: *points, laughs hysterically*  
  
Vash: I disapprove of killing..... *snort* SCARY!!!!!  
  
Ace: *scoots away from Anakin*  
  
Fate: *puts Ender back together*  
  
Anakin: *uses Force Destruction*  
  
Ender: *is a splatter again*  
  
**_To be continued......_**


	8. EVIL Math

MSSKZ: HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! HOW ART THOU????  
  
Ace: This is our newest chapter... Starting off from where the last one left off......  
  
MSSKZ: SO LETS GET STARTED!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ender: *splatters*  
  
Selene: BLOOD SPRAY!!!! ^_^  
  
Ace: oog i feel faint  
  
Vash: *is still out*  
  
Knives: *insane smile*  
  
Ace: KNIVES! THE INSANE CRAZY *snort* SCARY PERSON!  
  
Vash: What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Ace: ...that is not Neo ¬¬  
  
Legato: Hello, Master...  
  
Ace: *whapps Legato with a fish* you are stupid to answer to him when you could rule the world alone BWAHAHAHA (note to self: work on evil laugh)  
  
Knives: .....  
  
Anakin: *remembers the black hole thing that Knives did*  
  
Legato: *smiles*  
  
Anakin: Hey, could you get rid of.... *hands Knives a really long list*  
  
Knives: .....i hate him.... and him... and him.... he annoys me....why do you want to kill the idiot that is forced to wear the dress?  
  
Vegeta: Because if Voldermort dies before he can pay us back, then he has to wear that for all eternity.  
  
Ender: *Comes back to life* Am I on there?  
  
Knives: ???  
  
Vegeta: ????  
  
Anakin: I don't know. The list is about 2049 pages long.  
  
Ace: You would expect him to be at the top...0o  
  
Vegeta: No. 1 is Kakarrot.  
  
Knives: Is he Ender? There's a note beside his name saying that he destroyed an entire race and didn't know it.... Too bad it wasn't the human race.... Well, there are some good humans, just not a lot.  
  
Ace: What? Should I call him "Your Highness" or something *thinks to self* Why is Knives always so stupid? At least Vash got the looks...  
  
Legato: *chuckles*  
  
Luke: *is trying to keep a straight face*  
  
Anakin: Do you want to know what she though?  
  
Knives: And she is?  
  
Vegeta: Um, see section 3294.1, under "Angels, Ace"  
  
Ace: I better be on their hit list... so I don't have to stand in his stink much longer... I wonder if Vash wears deodorant or something... they can't be related PEE-U!!  
  
Knives: Can I start with her and go down, or should I start at the beginning that is oh, 15 away?  
  
Ace: Thank god I'm near the top *stifles gag*  
  
Vegeta: 15? Oh, you're reading it backwards she's 103848973'th.  
  
Ace: Damn... oh phew *sarcastic* I'd never want to die *fake grin*  
  
Anakin: 103848973'th? I thought that it was the 5th?  
  
Ace: *pats Ender* don't worry... you'll always be at the top of MY hit list ^^  
  
Ender: Cool tha-hey wait a minute...  
  
Ace: Not exactly the smartest, but at least he's cute  
  
Vegeta: We were talking about you, not that baka.  
  
Knives: Can I kill those dragons first? They are annoying me.  
  
Ace: I was hoping you were talking about me...but I couldn't resist starting a hit list of my own...OH BE MY GUEST...they went that way...  
  
Mushu: *to some random person* So were YOU in on it too??  
  
Knives: Why are they trying to kill people? Especially that fire demon. That can't be very smart..  
  
Ender: DON'T TAKE ME BACK TO THAT CRAZY PLACE!  
  
Ace: yes for a place in a church that was defiantly hell  
  
Trunks: ?_?  
  
Ender: ¬¬ you take me back to that place and i swear i'll kill you...  
  
Ace: such comfort...  
  
Vegeta: And where is this place?  
  
Knives, Legato, Anakin: *are also interested*  
  
Ender: THE WICKED LADY FROM HELL!  
  
Ace: yes...Alex Sabo's mother...EVIL!  
  
Fate: *thinks their talking about her*  
  
Ace: *pats Ender* she even tried to make us understand that there is a God...we've decided to be agnostic  
  
Selene: What's agnostic mean?  
  
Ender: doubting the existence of God...  
  
Selene: Ah.  
  
Selene, Anakin, Vegeta: *go back to playing cards with Fate, Satan (the one from Little Nicky), and God (the Dogma one)*  
  
Ace: *sits head leaning in her hands silently crying though not making any noise nor moving as to give away what she was doing*  
  
Legato: Why are she crying, Vash the Stampede?  
  
Ender: ?? she's not crying...she's um...frowning...with style  
  
Neo: If she's not crying, then the combined IQs of Serena, Goku, Mihoshi, Vash, and myself equal..... more than............. -2856. ^_^  
  
Ender: don't underestimate Vash...  
  
Knives: That's why their combined IQs equal -2834. Vash's IQ is in the 20s.  
  
Twitch: (someone i've forgotten about until now!) hey! if you add your name to that list...the number would be, let's see...-23!  
  
Knives: You just said that my IQ is 2811.   
  
Twitch: you idiot! clean you're ears! I said -5023 not -23 ha! you're even dumber than I thought  
  
Knives: No you didn't.  
  
Anakin: I'll vouch for him.  
  
Goku: Me too.  
  
Anakin: Never mind.  
  
Knives: Er, I'd rather be an idiot.  
  
Ace: *looks up, no tear stains visible on her face* ~They're all off their rockers...I swear, when i end it all, I'll make sure they watch me and laugh when I don't come back~  
  
Anakin: .......I'm not going to say anything.  
  
Vash (is being controlled by Legato): You're going somewhere?  
  
Ace: ~End it all moron...think...i can't believe I just thought that!~  
  
Legato: He thinks?  
  
Knives: Vash is capable of that?  
  
Ace: ~and yes Legato...I know you're behind this somehow...~ Leave me alone you idiots! Stay out of my mind!  
  
Vash: *snort* SCARY!  
  
Anakin: HEY! I'M NOT AN IDIOT!!!!  
  
Legato: *enigmatic smile*  
  
Ace: *bitch slaps Legato* ass  
  
Selene:....I WANT BLOOD SPRAY!!!!!!  
  
Ender: *splatters*  
  
Twitch: Ooh projectile blood spray ^^  
  
Selene: I've seen better.....  
  
Ace: ~morons. I can't believe I have to put up with these people...especially that Legato freak...he weirds me out~ Ender will you stop splattering...honestly...  
  
Twitch: *yawns* you people are boring...I wish Trinity was here...she'd make things a little more interesting...  
  
Neo: Trinity????  
  
Ender: Yeah...if she'd stop calling me an ass hole...  
  
Serena: Woah!!! Don't get excited!  
  
Ace: Ha! well that proves she isn't all that bad!  
  
Ender: ¬¬;;  
  
Serena: *starts to crack up*  
  
Twitch: What are you laughing at you crack pot?  
  
Serena: I'm a crack pot? I thought I was a psychopath... Wait, no... that's Anakin and Vegeta and Legato and Knives and ....*goes on like this*  
  
three hours later  
  
Serena: .....And.... um.... Did I say Neo yet?  
  
Twitch: *snores loudly*  
  
Ender: *Has lost interest about 59 minutes and 59 seconds ago*  
  
Ace: *watches Serena thinking how COMPLETELY off their rockers people are in this place*  
  
Legato: .....  
  
Luke: You're just now figuring this out?  
  
Trunks: -_-  
  
Ace: *glares at Luke* Let's not forget what happens when you fall off the edge of a cliff...do you want everyone to hear the instant replay I have?  
  
Luke: *shuts up*  
  
Legato: ...What happens????  
  
Luke: *is ~this~ close to killing Legato*  
  
Anakin: *is laughing really hard*  
  
Luke: ..... *decides to not kill Legato, but SOMEONE else... because, after all, he doesn't owe the other anything...*  
  
Ace: So you DON'T want people to know? Alright fine *puts away tape recorder*  
  
Ender: What's this? *takes the tape recorder out of Ace's pocket and presses play. The room is filled with a girlie scream that grows fainter and then finally there is a slight uug as if the person finally reached the bottom and splattered to their doom*  
  
Luke: *tries to ignore it, but not doing a good job, but with all the other idiots in the room, no one notices, well besides Ace and Ender*  
  
  
****NEWS FLASH*****  
  
Ace: what about Legato? and Anakin? and Vegeta? and...ok well Selene...  
  
MSSKZ: Anakin is laughing remember?  
  
  
Ace: and Legato...the only one who wanted to hear it...?  
****END NEWS FLASH****  
  
  
Vegeta: *yelling at Selene accusing her of cheating at cards when he has a royal flush up his sleeve*  
  
Legato: *is watching Vegeta and Selene argue*  
  
Ace: YOU IDIOT! DON'T EVER MESS WITH MY BLACKMAIL AGAIN!!!  
  
Luke: *has already destroyed the tape*  
  
Anakin: Did anyone record that?  
  
Ender: *mouth gapes open* ~she's so cute when she does that~  
  
Twitch: I got it!  
  
Legato: Wow. You people think weird. I'm writing this down so I can sell it as a testimonial of how f***ed up the universes heroes are and that they need to be put in asylums..... What do you think, Vash the Stampede?  
  
Ace: And I think I'll write about the retardedness of the villains who can't think for themselves and have to ask the hero what they think every time they say something...oh wait...the only one that does that is you, Legato! Wow! oh well...now what's your full name so I can start? Is it just Legato or is there a last name that goes with that?  
  
Vash: Hm... i think I might know it....... hold on a second....  
  
Knives: Oh, god, we'll be here for hours....  
  
ten hours later  
  
Ender: *fast asleep drool hanging out of the corner of his mouth*  
  
Vash: What was I saying?  
  
Twitch: *is talking to Ace about how dumb super villains are*  
  
Vegeta, Anakin: *are about to say something, but stop*  
  
Knives: Am I a super-villan?  
  
Ace: well...hmm...you're not super...but i think you're still in the dimwit range  
  
Knives: Oh, thank god. I didn't want to be on the level of evil that is equal to my brother's level in good. I don't want to be considered an idiot, just a psychopath...  
  
Vash: HEY!!!  
  
All sci-fi gunmen: HEY!!!!!  
  
Knives: The idiot rank, not the genre.  
  
All Sci-fi gunmen (-Vash): Oh... *walk away*  
  
Twitch: No well...psycopath is stretching it...you're kinda below that..really really stupid...IQ equal to Vash's...only worse...you know it shouldn't really be comforting knowing you're lower than a man who says *snort* SCARY!!!  
  
Vegeta: i take it that you don't understand good and evil ranks? 6 is reserved for Dark Lords, and you find an assortment of geniuses and morons in that, where people in level 5 might be more powerful then them. It's quite confusing. -9 is the moron level for evil, where there are morons everywhere in good ranks, which range from 0-10. Kakarrot is ....oh.... level..... 9, I think.. I know that 10 is reserved for deities, but I can't remember if he made the cut for level nine.....  
  
Anakin: Who cares? Most of the dimwits are in 9. Take Tsukino and Anderson, for example. Good is less power level driven, but what you are. 6 is the rank for people who were originally evil.  
  
Twitch: there are actually real ranks 0o;;? I didn't know you guys were that smart as to organize your dumb selves into categories well enough to even number them!  
  
Vegeta: Don't blame us.  
  
Anakin: Everyone evil has to learn it.  
  
Vegeta: Blame HER she came up with it.  
  
Selene: *humming*  
  
Ace: *nervous glance* ~I don't know what the hell I thought I was doing here...I miss being back home where things aren't as chaotic. And the guys were cuter too~ *sighs*  
  
MSSKZ: Wow, Washu!!! You're mind reader device works great!!!  
  
Washu: It works on angels too??? Great!!! Now I only have to test plants.... *spots Vash and Knives, "wanders off"*  
  
Ace: *looks over at Legato* ~...and the guys were cuter too~ *smirks*  
  
Legato: ???....... Oh, really?? You're a girl?  
  
Ace: ~I think he's gay...that makes his actions more understandable in a way~  
  
Legato: Do you want to call a truce?  
  
Knives: Or shall you fight forever?  
  
Ace: sure...  
  
Anakin: Fight forever.  
  
Selene: Yeah!!!! *hides video camera*  
  
Ace: I call truce...the only thing that comes out of violence is more violence...and I wouldn't want the children to see *looks at Ender pathetically*  
  
Selene: ^_^;;;;  
  
Ender: hey!  
  
Anakin: *looks around* I see no children under the age of ..... 16-ish... and if not.... he's the hunted. he doesn't see any violence. It happens to him  
  
Ender: thank god! someone knows that i'm not a child  
  
Ace: you just want to see me fight don't you?  
  
Vegeta: He never said that. He said that you're the hunted. Not that you're not a kid.  
  
Selene: Yup. *plays back what Anakin said*  
  
Ender: I'M NOT A KID!  
  
Ace: Just shut up already...*covers his mouth* ~I think I'll forget what I said about the cute boys...Ender ruins everything...~  
  
Legato: Good. I see you finally wised up to---  
  
Anakin: Shut up and stop while you're ahead.  
  
Ace: no go on...I'd like to hear what you have to say about guys...  
  
Legato: Let's make one thing clear---  
  
MSSKZ: I HATE YAOI!!!!!! *shivers, then goes off after Washu to find new prey to test Washu's latest experiment on*  
  
Ace: continue...  
  
Legato: I'm not gay.  
  
Ace: i know that  
  
Legato: Oh, thank god.  
  
Ace: but you were going to say something that added on to what I said about guys...or rather thought...  
  
Vegeta (sarcastic): Wow. That's surprising that he said that he wasn't gay...  
  
Ender: no what's even more surprising is that Ace agreed with him  
  
All: O_o  
  
Ace: -.-;; just continue with what you were saying, Legato...I really want to know  
  
Legato: *now mysteriously has no memories of the past hour* What was I saying?  
  
Washu: Wow, my new invention works!!!!!!  
  
MSSKZ: Cool!!! Now let's test it on Vegeta!!! Let's have him think that Neo erased the video game data yet again instead of me accidentally using it as a shield against the power of the One Ring, and it short circuiting.  
  
Ender: Oh harsh...to bad there aren't any mind readers here who will tell us what he was thinking because if they don't someone will play the girlie scream so everyone can here it  
  
Anakin: *sadly thinks it's him that they're talking about* SHIT!!! I CAN'T REMEMBER!!!!!!  
  
Ender: remember it or else...  
  
Anakin: uhh.......... *is about to make something up* he thinks that most guys in the real world are complete idiots and ...... i think that's it.....  
  
Knives: You forgot the part where they all must die since they are human, but that's just me.  
  
Ace: ... *looks at Legato oddly*  
  
Anakin: *is glad that Ace doesn't know that he made it up*  
  
Ender: That's bullshit!  
  
Anakin: It is?  
  
Legato: It is?  
  
Ace: really? Well it doesn't matter seeing as you don't have blackmail for him at all  
  
Ender: 0_0 *runs*  
  
Vegeta: We're missing someone? WHO?  
  
Ace: I don't know...don't look at me!  
  
Anakin: got anything on he-who-shall-be-blown-up-if-he-doesn't-keep-his-mouth-shut?  
  
Ace: who Ender? haha well he did wet his bed until he was 13...but...  
  
Vegeta: We don't need to go into that. *smirks at someone*  
  
Ace: hmm...i don't know...give me an example...what kind of blackmail do you want?  
  
Vegeta: something that he is really embarrassed of, but isn't something stupid like the fact that he destroyed an entire race without knowing it. Anakin and I did that for fun at one point, so that doesn't count.  
  
Ace: hmm...well there was this one time we stuck peanuts up his nose when he was sleeping and took pictures...  
  
Anakin: That's closer.... But no cigar. He had to have done something so stupid, or something really embarrassing for a dare. *laughs about Voldermort and his thong and corset*  
  
Ace: Well...we do have that...well nevermind...that's too extreme  
  
Vegeta: You forgot the ballroom gown and wig.  
  
Anakin: Oh, damn! I can't keep it all straight!!!!!!!!!! *looks at Book of Debts, stares at Knives*  
  
Knives: What.....??  
  
Anakin: You owe us money.  
  
Ace: I can't wait to see this one...  
  
Knives: But I'm killing all that annoy you to pay off the debt, remember?  
  
Vegeta: Oh, yeah....  
  
Anakin: I have a new idea. You dig up dirt on all of them, and we'll let it slide.... but you can kill Ender after we embarrass him o no end.  
  
Ace: HEY! Why do you think I'm here?  
  
Three former evil ones: ?????  
  
Ace: You can hurt him but do NOT kill him  
  
Knives: Damn....  
  
Ace: *mutters*hey don't blame me...I don't pick them...  
  
Selene: Pick what?  
  
Ace: I don't pick who I have to protect...I'm not exactly on the highest scale...and no I'm not an angel really...I'm more like an angel in training...but since They gave me Ender...I'm never going to become more than that...it's so much fun to kill an torture him...I never used to until I met you guys...then i realized what fun it was  
Vegeta: You probably would have figured it out on your own...... Eventually. If he annoyed you enough.  
  
Ace: meh...I don't get annoyed that easily *looks at Legato and stifles the urge to stick out her tongue*  
  
Legato: *makes her give in*  
  
**_To be continued......._**


End file.
